Negacion
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (T+M) Tai está cansado de ver siempre a Sora con Matt. Esta vez no trata muy bien a Sora y Matt se enfurece pero en ese momento Tai quiere decirle lo que siente, ¿lo comprenderá Matt? AUTOR: Dir. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
Negación.  
  
Por: Dir.  
  
(dira@ooyuki.com)  
  
  
  
'Oh, no. Son ellos otra vez.' ¿Por qué, por qué él tiene que toparse con ellos? 'Maldito destino.' Tai maldijo. Le molestaba verlos juntos. Sora y Yamato... Yamato y Sora… una pareja. A Tai no le molestaba verlos cuando NO estaban juntos. Después de todo, Sora era su amiga de toda la vida... como lo era para Yamato, él es sólo su amigo, con el que discutía mucho. Un amigo... pero Sora le estaba haciendo señas de que los acompañara, a ella y a Yamato. Como si llevara un gran peso sobre su espalda, se dirigió hacia ellos y tomó asiento frente a la nueva pareja.  
  
"No te había visto por mucho Tai." Dijo Sora dulcemente. "¿Cómo te ha ido?" Ella le dio una gran sonrisa. Tai estaba muy ocupado observando el modo en el que los brazos de Yamato descansaban alrededor de la silla de Sora, y respondió su pregunta.  
  
"¿Huh...? Oh, estoy bien. Voy bien en la escuela. Lo mismo de siempre." Dijo Tai. Obviamente Sora estaba un poco lastimada por la frialdad de Tai. Él acostumbraba a decirle casi todo.  
  
"¿Cómo está el equipo de soccer?" Continuó ella, tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento. Tai parecía incómodo.  
  
"Va bien." Dijo; una respuesta corta. Sora estaba preocupada. Yamato alzó los ojos. Obviamente no le gustaba la forma en la que Tai le hablaba a Sora en ese momento.  
  
"¿Sucede algo malo, Tai?" Preguntó Sora. Consciente del pesar de Tai. Él movió la cabeza, en señal de no. Ella se preocupaba más y más a cada minuto. Tai la trataba silenciosamente. Bueno, a ambos... Yamato y Sora.  
  
"¿Estás seguro?" Sora preguntó de nuevo.  
  
"Nada está mal, Sora." Respondió Tai. "Mejor me voy ahora." Se levantó. "Nos vemos en la escuela." Comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos cuando sintió los brazos de Sora jalándolo.  
  
"Tai, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea." Dijo Sora. Su voz llena de amor y preocupación por su mejor amigo. Tai se liberó de ella. Sora retrocedió. Tai nunca estuvo tan molesto con ella antes. "¿Estás molesto conmigo?" Preguntó Sora. Yamato entrecerró los ojos.  
  
"Tengo que irme ahora, Sora." Tai dio la vuelta y salió e ahí. Sora no comprendía. ¿Qué le sucede a Tai?  
  
"¿Por qué está actuando así?" Preguntó Sora a Yamato. Ella sentía que lloraría. Él nunca la trató así. Intentó fuertemente contener sus lágrimas, pero no pudo. Sintió las cálidas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.  
  
"Sora..." Yamato trató de consolarla. Ella respiró profundamente.  
  
"Yo... ya me voy, Yamato. Te llamo en la noche." Sora le dio una sonrisa forzada y se alejó.  
  
"¡Sora!" Yamato trató de llamarla. ¡Demonios! Él no es bueno para hablar de sus sentimientos. "Arreglaré esto yo mismo." Susurró, mientras también se alejaba del lugar.  
  
'¿En dónde está ese bastardo?' La sangre de Yamato comenzaba a agitarse. '¿Cómo se atreve...' Yamato corrió por el parque. Él sabe que está camino a su casa. Tiene que estar aquí.  
  
"¡Tai! ¡Espera!" Yamato llamó a Tai. Tai detuvo sus pasos. Aún dándole la espalda a Yamato. "Sé que eres el único que no está feliz por Sora & yo. ¡Por qué no simplemente lo admites! ¡Estás celoso!" Dijo Yamato realmente molesto. "¡¡¿Estás enojado porque te la robé?!!" Los ojos de Tai se humedecieron. Su rostro obscureció. Mordía su labio. Su cerebro buscaba las palabras. "¡Estás interesado en Sora!" Le gritó Yamato, mientras tomaba el cuello de la camisa de Tai y lo acercaba a él, listo para pelear. Tai entrecerró los ojos... luego sonrió.  
  
"Idiota." Dijo simplemente Tai. Luego sonrió. "No estoy interesado en Sora." Tai forcejeó, mirando directamente a los ojos de Yamato. El corazón de Yamato se agitó un poco. ¿Él estaba...? No, no podía ser. Dejó ir a Tai.  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Yamato silenciosamente, tratando de negar el sentimiento que crecía en su interior. Tai apartó la mirada.  
  
"Sólo espero que..." Tai se detuvo. "Sólo espero que Sora y tú duren mucho tiempo ¿de acuerdo?" Finalizó difícilmente.  
  
"¡Demonios Tai! Eso no es lo que tratas de decir. ¡Dime!" Dijo Yamato enojado, casi gritándole.  
  
"¡Sabes muy bien lo que trato de decir! ¡Por qué esa negación!" Tai retrocedió.  
  
"¡No hay ninguna negación! ¡Estás loco!" Respondió Yamato. Tai lo miró.  
  
"¡¿Tienes miedo Yamato?! ¡¿Tienes miedo de abrir tu corazón?! Nunca cambiarás, Yamato..." Respondió Tai. Con eso el puño de Yamato voló hacia el rostro de Tai. Tai cayó al suelo.  
  
"Maldito, Yamato..." Murmuró mientras tocaba su labio sangrando. Los ojos de Yamato se humedecieron. No había querido golpearlo.  
  
"¡No te atrevas a decirme cómo y que debo sentir, Tai!" Gruñó Yamato.  
  
"Me voy a casa." Dijo Tai levantándose. "Algún día, Yamato. Algún día comprenderás." Murmuró Tai, mientras se alejaba de ahí... de Yamato. Hasta que ese día llegara, Tai guardaría su distancia. Cuando llegue el momento, volvería a decirle a Yamato lo que realmente sentía.  
  
Algún día...  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
